


Neurotic Catharsis

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Internalized Misogyny, Master/Slave, Prophecy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: Harry Potter should have known that destiny was not done with him. After Delphini's imprisonment, a new prophecy was sung from Trelawney's lips before her untimely death. Harry must now choose between what is right and what is easy. Harry and Delphini must both grapple with what it means to save the world.
Relationships: Delphi & Harry Potter, Delphi/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	Neurotic Catharsis

_Seven years went by faster than I imagined it would . . ._ thought Delphini, as she observed her imprisonment with relative detachment. _To think this whole life of mine may end here . . . to think that I could endure such suffering and still continue on . . ._

Her eyes twinkled alight. _All thanks to you, my good boy._

She took a deep breath on her bed with her legs crossed and then exhaled. She emptied her mind and found her center as the thudding of footfalls echoed and stopped by the magical window keeping her imprisoned.

_Hello there, O exalted Chosen One . . . !_

_Shut up_ replied the voice inside of her head. _Leave me alone._

 _Oho . . .! What's wrong, my dear, sweet pen pal?_ replied Delphini, her lips twitching as she felt the discomfort of the other person in her head. _Are you truly so annoyed by my call?_

 _This isn't a call, this is a grand delusion of yours,_ replied the voice in her head, _And as soon as I find a way to end it, I will. I can't believe I haven't been able to push you out yet._

 _Why ever so angry? Why, indeed, would you even want to?_ replied Delphini, she let out a giggle in her cell before continuing to talk to the voice in her head. _You're the only thing keeping me sane, y'know. I've been sooo lonely! Would you come here and make me feel better? I promise I won't scream as you make me your secret teenage dream._

 _Very funny._ replied the voice inside of her head. _Stop pissing me off already. This is just another delusion of yours. Once I find out why I can't kick you out, I'll be sure to rectify it and get rid of you so you can't steal any of my secrets._

 _Awwww, but my sweet man! I would never hurt you! My intentions aren't foul, and since you're only guarding against that which is foul in their intentions, your mental wards cannot force me out for I have no such nefarious intentions upon your cute little head._ responded Delphini, forcing lips to remain in a straight line to prevent going into full blown laughter. The outside world would think her a madwoman. _Besides, don't you want to taste me again? See how much more of me, I can pour into you? See where all this love of mine can offer you?_

 _That . . . I . . . SHUT UP!_ snapped the voice inside of her head. _I don't even get why the fuck I keep hearing you or why the scar awoke me to you, when you were in another fucking timeline and the horcrux was long dead! GET OUT DELPHINI!_

 _It's love, my dearest. We are destined for it. As Dumbledore said, it is the strongest emotion imaginable. Was it not you who said and believed that love conquers all?_ said Delphini, she burst into a fit of giggles. The Dementors quickly fled from the madwoman. _Besides, just imagine hot, sweaty, and ticklish feeling of your cock in my lips. You can go as far as you want too . . . make me your personal fucktoy, put a baby in me, and keep it a secret however you please._

 _SHUT UP, DELPHINI!!_ throttled the voice through the connection. _I'm married, I have children, and I'm far above your age. Enough of this farce! Shut up!_

 _You cannot deny destiny, my love; you heard her prophecy same as I._ Delphini couldn't help the devious smirk on her lips as she said the next part. _Paint the inside of my walls like a canvass, seeped in your love juice and bestow upon me the miracle of motherhood._

 _Trelawney's final prophecy doesn't mean shit. She was senile when she said it._ responded the voice inside of her head. _She died soon afterwards . . . there's no reason to-_

 _Stop deceiving yourself, O destined lover. Let's face it, it was the same manner in which she prophecized your birth, my father's resurrection, and her dying doesn't change the effects._ responded Delphini, swiftly. _You and I are to be together. It is destiny. I am yours and your current partner can only ever lead to the world's ruin. Only our child can save the future. Give in and accept it. Accept that you and I exist solely for each other. The splendor of our lovemaking would yield such a benefit for us both . . . and for the future of the human race._

 _I . . ._ There was a pause from the other voice. _ENOUGH OF---!_

Delphini took a deep breath, exhaled, and flooded their link with all her burning, unrestrained emotions. Her hate, her love, and even her lust for the voice. The voice let out a muted scream, before quieting and remaining silent in pause as Delphini kept throttling their link with wave upon wave of her emotional states to express her deepest feelings so that the voice would feel them flood their being as well. A downpour of conflated emotions swelled within the mind of the enigma that she had contacted.

 _I'll be anything for you . . ._ projected Delphini, _so come, come and take me. Take what is yours. I'll give myself willingly and you can enjoy any brief, secret respite that you wish. If you do come . . . I'll remove every article of clothing and reveal myself to you. My dominating vulnerability on full display. Do not pretend that you do not want me. I can feel your feelings. You do not wish it otherwise, deep down. Take what you own._

No response came, silence descended in her head. After two hours of monitoring for any sort of stimulus as a response, Delphini closed the link and began her stretching routine for the next hour and a half. 

A smile tugged at her lips. _Only one way to be sure, all I must do is sit back and wait. My answer will soon come and find me._

* * *

Harry Potter scowled as the memories over the years flooded back as a defense from Delphini's sexual images. He sorely wished that the blood flow to the tent of his pants that hid his arousal would stop. His cheeks flushed as he continued to force himself to do deskwork in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He thought over how it all started. Before, Delphini had shown him images of her anger and her violent imagination. Harry had been able to block her easily. Harry had felt the strength of his choice and rightness in his decision to bypass the law and seal her away in Azkaban. Then, once it was clear that she couldn't harm him with her hate, she had -- perhaps out of boredom or perhaps by mere chance -- sent the memory of herself masturbating. The result was immediate. Harry had nearly fell on the floor and remained in shock for at least ten minutes. He had kept the link shut tight as possible from any further images desiring to harm, but Delphini had sensed the emotional stimulus and internalized reaction.

She had sensed his curiosity and confusion on why she sent him the image . . . and felt his arousal.

Delphini seemed to have become giddy in either anger or happiness . . . perhaps even an intermixing of both emotions. She had kept sending the images and Harry could sense her giddiness, pleasure, and smug satisfaction at his reaction to seeing her bare body and her masturbation. Harry had been able to stymie the images after clearing his mind of any negative predisposition and intentions that she had; however, the images bypassed his mental exercises. Harry had adamantly refused to believe there was no malicious intent in her continuing her actions.

Only until stuck in a cabin of Hogwarts Express with Trelawney during a routine security check to Hogwarts and a check on student rights had this belief been shaken. She had prophesized her final prophecy before immediately dying. The shock of the moment had stunned him. After it was determined that Harry had nothing to do with it, the words that were engraved into his mind had long since been sifted and learned by Delphini when his defenses were weak when dealing with the spiraling Daily Prophet reaction, court meetings, and public reaction to Trelawney's mysterious death in the cabin.

_THE TYRANT OF DEATH SHALL COME TO DESTROY ALL OF THE WORLD THROUGH PERPETUAL SELF-DESTRUCTION!_

_THE ONE WHO VANQUISHED THE DARK LORD . . . SHALL ENJOIN AND GIVE BIRTH TO THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD WITH THE DARK LORD'S LAST PROGENY . . . TO COMPLETE THEIR MUTUAL PURPOSE TO END THE TYRANT'S WARPATH._

_HE WILL SACRIFICE ALL THAT HE KNOWS AND GIVE HIMSELF TO THE DARK LORD'S LAST PROGENY IN A VOW . . . OR DOOM THE WORLD TO COMPLETE DESTRUCTION._

_FOR ONLY THE VANQUISHER AND THE DARK LORD'S BLOODLINE TOGETHER CAN BIRTH THE ONE WHO WAS CHOSEN TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM PERPETUAL SELF-DESTRUCTION . . ._

_THE ONE WHO VANQUISHED THE DARK LORD AND THE DARK LORD'S LAST BLOODLINE MUST SAVE THE WORLD BY VOWING TO BIRTH THE SAVIOR OR THE WORLD WILL REMAIN DOOMED TO PERPETUAL SELF-DESTRUCTION._

_FOR ONLY THE SAVIOR CAN END THE TYRANT'S WARPATH . . . THE ONE WHO VANQUISHED THE DARK LORD . . . SHALL ENJOIN AND GIVE BIRTH TO THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD WITH THE DARK LORD'S LAST PROGENY . . . TO COMPLETE THEIR MUTUAL PURPOSE TO END THE TYRANT'S WARPATH._

Harry felt his manhood harden and groaned. He closed his eyes and felt a headache as he repeatedly tried to drive down the urge to go to Azkaban and have sex with Delphini.

 _My purpose and suffering throughout my life wasn't just to be some fucking toy and bring about someone else's existence! I'm not some tool of fate!_ thought Harry, as his mind flooded with images of when he nearly caved in and had entered Azkaban to fulfill the burning need and procreate with Delphini. Harry felt even his morals hurt him. _I . . . I won't betray Ginny or my children! I . . . sure, it's tough but . . . I want my future to be of my own choosing! I don't exist to just make some savior of the world like some cog . . . but what if I really do doom everything?_

Delphini had been shocked and cut off the connection for several weeks upon learning the prophecy through the link and then had flooded his mind with more sexual images, evidently accepting her predestined purpose of being mother to the savior of the world. She had immediately sent an overflow of images of either her masturbating or her dreams of them making love. Harry, in a moment of weakness, had nearly caved in and regretted it ever since as she had combined the fantasy with the real sexual experience in which they nearly went all the way in lovemaking. Harry felt ashamed of himself for having his desires for Delphini and self-loathing for not going through with it because of what it would cost. He had refused to tell anyone and kept secrets just like in his school years.

 _I suppose some habits never change . . ._ thought Harry, as he considered the bleak prospects of the future should he and Delphini not fully commit to saving the world from some nefarious tyrant. _Even after all these years . . . I'm shackled to a prophecy and hiding the consequences. Fuck my life. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Life is just a repeat of the same fucking day unto death._

More images came flooding towards him. He felt his arousal spurned into rigidness once more. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to cry out as images of himself touching Delphini and Delphini touching herself as she gave him a devious look with her eyes. She was mouthing silently about what he could do to her at his leisure.

Memory of the final prophecy came to him again. Harry's arousal intensified and he tried to regulate his breathing. He sighed to himself as he slowly finished his deskwork. He looked at the clock, it was a full two hours after he was suppose to clock out, and he sighed to himself. Upon finishing all the paperwork, Harry reorganized his desk and headed out of the Ministry of Magic.

He threw a pinch of floo powder onto the fireplace, stepped in, and spoke the next words without a second thought.

"Azkaban prison, warden's office."

The flames enveloped him and teleported him to his destination.

* * *

She tried to rip the back of her only article of clothing, her bedroom sheets, but Harry's wand flew to his hand and pointed directly towards her. The clothing clung to her body and Delphini pouted at Harry.

" _None_ of that," snapped Harry, scowling at Delphini. "I've come to settle this farce."

"Then take what is yours, destiny defines me as your personal reward. My existence is meant to solely service yours and make you feel better." said Delphini, her lips twitching upward to form a grin. "What's wrong, O destined lover? Don't you want to take what's yours? Use me, beat me, fuck me -- my life is your personal property as defined by fate."

"What the bloody hell?!" snapped Harry, his voice ringing in his ears as he glared at the smiling, nearly nude, and much younger woman. His arousal intensified and a painful tent in his pants formed. Delphini's lips twitched further upward after briefly looking downward before gazing directly upon his eyes. "How the hell can you be okay with this?! With any of this?! What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

Delphini's eyebrow moved upward and stood at full height, her breasts jiggling as she did so. The hardness in Harry's pants increased as Delphini spoke. "You and I have always been ruled by fate, Harry. For my part, I could never escape this shadow of yearning for a life I never had because of you -- and it was you who locked me up here. There's no moving past that, if we must live in this timeline. And I understand now . . . the same applies to you and what my biological father did to you. There's no escaping or turning back from this -- even if we were to rewrite the timeline, I doubt fate would be so forgiving and would probably condemn us both to an even stricter destiny. We were meant for, and exist to, give birth to our child. That is what destiny commands of both of us. Perhaps we are just cogs in greater scheme and have no freewill of our own, but it matters little. Fate has decreed that only we together can truly bring each other happiness. Is that, in and of itself, not worth it? Do people not sacrifice everything for the sake of happiness?"

"Happiness? What about _freedom_? The freedom to choose our own lives for ourselves?" snapped Harry, scowling at the young woman. His manhood hardening at her grimace and fearful gaze. Images of himself forcing himself upon her were already flooding his mind. "Why should either of us, or anyone for that matter, be repeatedly expected to sacrifice our livelihoods and freedom for this twisted bloody game that none of us are privy to?"

"Ah, but neither of us ever truly got to choose our lives, Harry. We've just been tools of fate." said Delphini, shaking her head. "And ask yourself this, the question that's hurt both of us, why did any of these prophecies even exist? Why did the one between you and my father come to existence before your birth? Evidently, we know the answer now. To force us to take steps for some existential threat to the cosmos itself so that we may give birth to the cosmos's savior. Laws, morality, your marriage, and my imprisonment . . . none of that matters. All human social concepts are neutral to providence by their very meaninglessness. Our lives have simply been kept as they are so that we may fulfill our duty to give birth to the savior of the world. We cannot reject or deny fate, my dearly beloved. Our lives have no greater purpose than to serve our destiny. To be beholden to what is beyond our knowledge and to be used over and over again."

" _To be used over and over again is an eternal hell,_ " said Harry, "What use is even striving to be happy with such a life as ours? What use is choice? No matter what we do, all is chosen beforehand and beyond our control."

"It is purpose that drives humans," said Delphini, her lips twitching again. She looked Harry directly in the eyes as she walked over. "It is purpose that humans constantly elect to fall under. No matter the age or era . . . humans of all kinds have consistently humbled themselves in resignation to a power greater than themselves. God, the nation-state, the ethnic background, the political ideology, and so forth. Humbling themselves for a meaning that they see as greater than them. In truth, this is _no_ different. We would act and behave for a purpose beyond ourselves, as all humans strive to do."

Harry's eyes flashed. "A predestined fate is not a choice! All of those people can choose to follow or believe!"

"That is a convenient falsehood," rebuked Delphini, shaking her head. "By measuring human behavior alone, people largely stay in packs of ethnic background, their family's religion, their cultural heritage, and so forth. They are considered ones roots _because_ they existed before a person was born. Tradition and authority come from such roots. Shall we disappoint the world due to our arrogance, or should we submit ourselves to the greater purpose bestowed upon us?"

As she spoke her words, Delphini walked over to Harry and moved her hand onto his wand hand. Her body was close to his, her husky breath tickling his throat, and her eyes gazing at him with need. The painful erection hardened further as he felt her body close to his own. She gently pried his wand off of his hand and threw it on the floor. Her lips inches from his own as she gently tilted her head.

"No more words . . ."

She undid the strap of the bed cloth and both of them allowed it to fall to the floor as Delphini's bare and youthful body stood exposed to Harry.

"Take me," whispered Delphini to Harry's ears. "It's destiny . . . all of our struggles, everything we've both suffered . . . it's all for this moment. Let's save the world . . . it is our shared purpose. Fuck me, ruin me as you wish, and father the future savior of the world."

Harry let go of the last vestiges of his restraint as he forced his lips on her welcoming ones. Their tongues danced, Harry roughly forcing his lips on her, and Delphini widening her mouth to give him more entrance. Her breasts pressed firmly on his shirt and her hands going toward his hips to undue his belt. Delphini threw his belt off and began to unbutton and unzip his jean pants. Harry forcefully shoved her away, Delphini's eyes widened in surprise, and then she pouted. Harry walked closer to her, pulled her up by her underarms, and tossed her naked body onto the bed. He quickly got on the bed and climbed above her.

Delphini's eyes glinted with lust as she obediently widened her legs to opposite sides and blew Harry a kiss. Her womanhood spread wide to fulfill her purpose in life and live beholden to Harry's manhood. Delphini's eyes flashed. "Pound me. Pound what's yours. Pound me into my place beneath you, my destined Master."

Harry removed both his jeans and underpants, Delphini bent her right leg and kicked them off of him before looking up at him in a conflation of love and lust-filled eyes, and spread her legs once more for him. Harry positioned himself and plunged his manhood straight into her womanhood, his balls smacking her folds as he did so, and he let out a cry of pleasure and pain. Delphini cried out in pleasure and pain as well.

"Yes, do it . . . more . . . please . . ." said Delphini, gazing at Harry with unveiled lust and love. "Let's embrace our destiny."

Harry began thrusting back and forth into Delphini's walls as his mind was set ablaze with images of how to pound her in different positions and create more pleasure for both of them.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" cried Delphini, as her hips buckled, her breasts jiggled, and her back stretched as Harry gradually increased the pacing of his relentless pounding. "Ohhh . . . breed me! Put a baby in me and let us fulfill the purpose of our existences!"

Harry continued thrusting inside Delphini; he allowed himself to turn loose as he pounded into her womanhood with unrelenting vigor. Delphini mewled and cried as her breasts jiggled and her body moved back and forth from Harry's thrusts. Harry pulled and pinched her breasts as he thrust into and out of her at his relentless speed. Delphini's head moved back as she cried out from Harry's thrusts.

Harry's mind was like a wildfire as images of where to place his hands, prospects of turning her over to fuck her in the ass, and binding her to force her to gag on his manhood rained down his thoughts. All the while, his guilt over betraying Ginny and his family had vanished almost as soon as he had penetrated Delphini. His heart soared and his elation -- _his happiness_ \-- at fulfilling destiny's chosen purpose for him caused him to only feel a swell of pride and humble goodness at achieving what was expected of him.

Delphini's walls clamped around his manhood as he buried his cock into her walls with another deep thrust. Delphini's legs wrapped around his hips in a locked position, and she moved a hand to firmly hold the hand with his wedding band that was positioned atop her right breast.

"Swear it." said Delphini, her voice desperate yet demanding. Her eyes gazing piercingly upward at him as he penetrated her womanhood and had his hips locked in place by her legs. "Swear to myself and to our destiny that you and I belong together from henceforth and that I am your destined marital life partner upon our magic for the sake of our future. Swear that you exist to breed me to father any children and that I exist to mother the savior of the world."

 _Ah, I see . . ._ thought Harry, his mind still being drowned in images of making her cry out by pounding her in different sex positions. _If I swear then this magic ritual will be considered a far deeper bond, an unbreakable vow, that would nullify Ginny as my wife and cause any children with her to become penniless bastards. Delphini would be my wife and any children of hers fathered by me would be the only trueborns._

Harry removed his shirt and undershirt as his mind kept raining down his carnal desires for her. He moved his face down to Delphini's left ear and whispered. "I swear."

Delphini's eyes beamed as they both kissed each other. He thrust into her roughly once more and her walls clamped down on his manhood as she came. His manhood spilled forth inside of Delphini with four spurts. Impregnating her with the savior of the world as they held each other close and climaxed together.

The prophecy was fulfilled, the world would be saved, and Harry's personal life and personality would irrevocably shatter before his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke with the sunlight of Azkaban filtering through the bars of Delphini's dank prison. He felt a sliver of surprise at the weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Delphini clinging to and lying atop his body. Their nether regions still joined and her soft snore reverberating on top of his bare chest as she slept on top of him.

_I thought she'd be out of here with my wand, taking all the money in my vault, and leaving me to regret everything about this decision. I guess that only happens in bullshit moralizing stories._

Delphini snuggled closer seemingly subconsciously and Harry's heart swelled with both happiness and need. Harry waited a few minutes and Delphini slowly awoke.

"I'm surprised you didn't just try to escape," muttered Harry, as Delphini moved up and stretched her upper body. Their pelvises and nether regions still intertwined. "I would have thought that you would take the prophecy as a ticket to dupe me and blame the world itself."

"What would be the point of that?" said Delphini stretching her shoulders. She suppressed a giggle as Harry's manhood slowly hardened inside of her folds and her folds began clamping on him. "I told you, didn't I? I am yours. We exist only to please each other and birth the savior of the world. We must fulfill our mutual purpose because it is our inherent nature given by that which is greater than ourselves."

"Hard to believe you feel this way now," said Harry, quirking an eyebrow at his new wife. Delphini giggled outright. "Let me guess . . . the image of your masturbation was determined by fate too? I would have been unsurprised if this was simply an elaborate prank from you, but it's the truth. Fate shaped our lives to birth a savior in this moment. How can you be okay with this? Why did you come to accept it? Why didn't you struggle and fight?"

"Oh, how easily your mind forgets, my dear beloved Master. I _did_ fight my fate. I fought it all my life. I fought tooth and nail to change the timeline to create my own perfect version of the world and it failed spectacularly. In the end, fate punishes those who disobey. Fighting fate for me meant being convicted of crimes without a trial, feeling guilty for a murder, feeling pitied and deemed pathetic by your friends, and being locked in Azkaban while being perceived as a delusional menace by the world." said Delphini, Harry frowned. "Do you remember what you did before you corrected the timeline? Showing your son, Albus, the death of your parents as my father murdered them? Did you ever question why you chose such a decision? It was fate. In the same vein that we reject arguments counterintuitive to our self-described identities without conscious awareness of it, fate changes our personality without our conscious awareness. When I accepted and gave in, my wants and desires changed -- as have yours."

Harry rose to a sitting position, Delphini readjusted herself so that she could sit better, and Harry pulled her legs toward him as he totally buried his shaft into her womanhood. Delphini wrapped her legs around his back and pressed her body on his chest. She moved her face onto his shoulder and hugged tightly.

"It makes sense," said Harry, as he began thrusting deeply into his fated partner once again. Delphini cried out in pleasure from Harry's thrusting and held him closer to her. "My priorities changed the moment I accepted this as inevitable and unalterable right before taking you fully. I stopped caring for my erstwhile family and I thought I'd regret it later . . . but instead I feel nothing for them. I just want to be here and explore all the sexual fantasies I have to keep fulfilling with you. The house elves have likely kicked them out penniless already and I don't even care to see them or meet with them ever again."

"That's fate for you," said Delphini, as she turned her face toward Harry. Their faces inching closer. "It'll change your emotional state to make us more complicit with its aims once we accept it as inevitable. Now, I desire nothing more than to bear your children. I want to give the Weasley clan a run for its money and try to have at least seven with you."

"Funny," said Harry, as thoughts of pounding into Delphini flooded his mind once again. "I want the same thing. I want to hear you scream and beg for me to make you pregnant with more children."

No more words were said. Their mouths met and their tongues danced against each other as both pressed their bodies closer in their heated passion. Harry continued thrusting inside Delphini as he held her hips with one hand and the back of her head with another. She bounced on his lap as he continued his thrusting and gradually intensified it into a full-fledged pounding of her womanhood. She moaned in pleasure as they continued kissing as Harry continued to roughly pound her; her breasts jiggling in a circular motion up and down, her hands pressed on his cheeks, and her moans of pleasure echoing in Harry's ears from their intense snog session.

Delphini's walls clamped around his manhood and Harry felt the pressure build just before the feeling of her walls clamping on his shaft. He released four spurts inside of her and felt his heart soar from his obedience to fate. Delphini felt her own heart soar from her obeisance to her destiny by allowing fate to take its course and becoming pregnant with the chosen savior of fate. Her oath marriage to Harry having pardoned her from Azkaban for having fulfilled the prophecy. The Magical Law Enforcement's records of marriages and pardons updated automatically. Both felt satisfied having fulfilled their predestined nature to save the world as destiny decreed. For that is how destiny meant for them to feel.


End file.
